Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer image processing, and in particular, to a depth map super-resolution processing method based on image matching
Related Arts
A super-resolution processing technology is one of the research hotspots in current disciplinary fields such as computer vision and image video processing, for processing natural images with low resolution and less detailed information and generating a high resolution image containing more detailed information, which is a technology that improves the original image resolution. The super-resolution processing technology has been widely used in fields such as high definition movie and television, image compression, medical imaging, video surveillance and satellite image analysis. Especially in recent 30 years, the super-resolution technology has been widely and deeply studied. A depth map contains three-dimensional depth information of an object in a scene, and plays an important role in constructing a three-dimensional visual scene. A good high resolution depth map can project a corresponding color image into a three-dimensional scene to display a clear and complete effect, which provides a powerful support for constructing an efficient and high-quality three-dimensional scene. Therefore, acquiring a high-quality high resolution depth map is of great importance in three-dimensional vision.
In the existing methods of acquiring a depth map, the depth map is acquired with a laser depth scanning method, the method can acquire a high-quality high resolution depth map, but the acquisition method has higher requirements for the equipment and technology, resulting in that the cost is high, and only one point is scanned once, the acquisition speed is slow, and it is difficult to meet a real-time requirement. Also, a scene is directly shot and acquired through a depth camera, for example, a time-of-flight (TOF) camera or the like, to rapidly obtain a depth image in real time; however, the method can only obtain a low resolution depth map, and further processing is required for obtaining a high resolution depth map. In the existing processing methods, super-resolution processing is directly performed on the depth map with a super-resolution method, but the quality of the high resolution depth map in actual scene rendering cannot be obtained after processing, which is of little practical importance.